


Saudades

by BeForgiven



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeForgiven/pseuds/BeForgiven
Summary: Uma última ligaçãoUma última noite.





	Saudades

_Sentir falta_

_O que é isso?_

Já fazia mais de trinta anos que Hinata havia desaparecido sem deixar qualquer rastro.

Hitsugaya sentiu em seu coração a dor quando ela havia sumido, ele mesmo foi a sua busca sem qualquer consentimento de outros capitães.

Rukia era como sua irmã e quando tinha descoberto, ficou em choque sem falar por um longo período.

Ichigo ficou isolado em seu quarto se culpando por não conseguir salvar Hinata, não conseguindo nem mesmo sair em seu estado de solidão.

_O dia havia começado normal com sempre, Matsumoto estava bebendo e Hitsugaya em seu monte de documentos._

_Quando algo apareceu e em alguns momentos, uma grande luta tinha começado._

_Todos os Shinigami estavam em batalha, e em outros instante todos estavam paralisados._

_O céu havia ficado cinza e uma mancha vermelha tinha caído sobre Hinata e com aquela mancha, Hinata estava gritando alto._

_Algo desconhecido para todos os outros Shinigamis, e quando perceberam Hinata não estava mais em seu lugar._

_Todos que conheciam, capitão Hyuuga era forte o suficiente para suportar até um ataque de Zaraki._

_E depois disso, todos havia ficado chocados._

Mas com o passar de trinta longos anos, tudo tinha focados mais chato e depressivo.

Hitsugaya mesmo assim nunca desistiu de Hinata, pois por muito e muitos séculos ela foi seu grande amor.

Quando terminar sua papelada, Hitsugaya iria até seu quarto e olharia suas antigas fotos e livros que Hinata havia escrito para explicar seu lado do esquadrão.

_Brrrrrr_

_Brrrrr_

_"Rukia?"_

_"Hinata? É realmente você?"_

_"Quanto tempo, não é?"_

_"Meu deus! É realmente você! Espere até todos saberem que você está viva!"_

_"Não Rukia, não faça isso. Eu só estou te ligando, pois entre tantas outras pessoas você é importante para mim._

_E também será a última vez que vou fazer contato, não nós falaremos mais, não vamos se ver mais. Será a última vez, e como última vez vou falar que todos aqueles anos com você sendo minha irmã foi os mais bom tempos da minha vida, obrigada Rukia._

_Eu te amo, irmã mais velha."_

* * *

 

Alguns dias depois, quando Rukia havia reunido seu amigos, ela tinha dito sobre Hinata, Hitsugaya tinha feito bilhares de perguntas mas sem resposta.

Mas em um dia, Hitsugaya havia sentido um familiar espírito e ele não conseguiu controlar suas próprias emoções. 

E em uma cabana longe o suficiente, Hitsugaya havia a encontrado.

Hinata estava em kimono preto com desenhos de tigres asiáticos e dragões.

" _Hyuuga..." Hitsugaya estava congelado enquanto olhava para Hinata "Hyuuga? Toshiro, não é realizado como antes?"_

_Toshiro ainda estava sem palavras do que estava acontecendo "Toshiro antes que você fale qualquer coisa, estava será a última vez que vou estar com você"_

_E em segundos, Hinata selou seus lábios nos de Hitsugaya e sem demanda, Hitsugaya enrolou seu braços em sua volta._

_E quando percebeu, estavam em um quarto mas nenhum deles tinham consentimento da falta de cada um nós braços um do outro._

_E na calma, Hitsugaya puxou lentamente dos ombros de Hinata até sua cintura e quando sentiu os lábios de Hitsugaya chupando seu seios._

_Gemidos altos e quando todo o vestiário estavam jogandos na sala, seus prazeres havia começado_

_Sentindo seu ele entra e sai logo em seguida, almetando sua velocidade e quando terminaram._

_Olhando um para o outro e com um beijo logo dormiram entre laçados._

_Quando Hitsugaya acordo não sentindo Hinata ao seu lado, logo sabia que ela já está em outro lugar._


End file.
